Futari Nara
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dengan berdua, kami bisa disejajarkan dengan L. Dengan berdua, kami bisa melampaui L. Dengan berdua, puzzle ini bisa kami pecahkan. Untuk Eila.


A/N: Halo… ini fanfic Death Note pertama saya. _Please be nice with me_. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **Eila** yang udah baik banget sama saya. ^^ Semoga memuaskan~

**Disclaimer: **Ohba Tsugumi-sensei dan Obata Takeshi-sensei

**Setting: **Death Note volume 12. Banyak dialog diambil dari sini, dengan beberapa perubahan.

**Warning: **_Mostly dialogue, less description._ Memang dimaksudkan demikian, sebab fanfic ini sangat berkiblat ke komik.

* * *

><p><em>Ego kanak-kanak akan memudar seiring bertambahnya usia.<em>

_Oleh karena itulah anak-anak yang dulu bertengkar tiap hari_

_Dapat lebih saling mengerti ketika sudah dewasa._

* * *

><p><strong>~Futari Nara~<strong>

#

#

* * *

><p><em><strong>-November 2004-<strong>_

"_L tewas."_

_Berita kematian seseorang biasanya selalu berhasil mengguncang emosi anak belasan tahun, apalagi jika yang meninggal itu adalah orang yang dikagumi dan dihormati. _Shock_, menjerit, menangis, meraung, adalah reaksi yang wajar._

_Akan tetapi, kedua anak yang mendapat informasi itu tidak demikian._

_Anak yang berambut pirang jelas sangat terkejut, alih-alih terguncang. Dia, yang bernama Mello, buru-buru mengejar lebih jauh kepada sang pembawa berita, Roger._

"_Tewas? Ke—kenapa?"_

_Saat Roger tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Mello meninggikan suara, "Dia pasti dibunuh Kira! Iya kan? Dia dibunuh karena mau menangkap Kira, betul begitu kan?"_

_Tangan kanannya mencengkeram bagian depan baju Roger._

_Sementara anak satunya lagi, Near si rambut putih, tetap kalem dan berkonsentrasi dengan _puzzle_-nya, bahkan ia tidak mengangkat kepala. Tak ada tanda-tanda emosi, kontras dengan Mello._

"_Kalau tidak bisa memenangkan permainan dan tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki, berarti hanya seorang pecundang," ujarnya datar, seraya meluruhkan _puzzle_-nya ke karpet._

_Mello memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan bocah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, lalu melanjutkan mengonfrontasi Roger._

"_Jadi L pilih siapa? Near atau aku?"_

_Roger menggelengkan kepala._

"_Belum sempat memilih. Dia sudah keburu tewas," jawab pria tua itu sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Mello, Near, bagaimana kalau kalian bekerja sama…"_

"_Ya, benar," sahut Near setengah menggumam. Dalam benaknya sudah tersusun rencana penangkapan Kira, sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya agar kematian L tidak sia-sia. Kalau Mello mau bekerja sama, mungkin akan lebih mudah._

…_tapi Near tidak berharap banyak._

"_Itu tidak mungkin, Roger."_

_Benar, kan? Penggila _puzzle _itu malah akan heran kalau Mello mengiyakan._

"_Kau tahu sendiri aku dan Near tidak pernah bisa akrab. Kami selalu bersaing…"_

_Ya, selalu._

__Mello membalikkan tubuh seraya berkata tegas, "Sudahlah, Roger. Biarkan Near yang menjadi penerus L. Aku akan keluar dari panti asuhan ini dan hidup dengan caraku sendiri."_  
><em>

_._

_Malam itu, dari jendela kamarnya Near melihat punggung Mello keluar dari gerbang Panti Asuhan Wammy's House, menyandang tas menantang hujan. _

_Mello benar-benar pergi. _

_Tapi Near tidak ambil pusing; ia yakin kelak mereka akan berjumpa kembali dalam persaingan yang sesungguhnya untuk menangkap Kira._

_Near menutup tirai, lalu kembali menyibukkan diri membongkar-pasang _puzzle_-nya._

_Hatinya terasa lebih kosong dari biasa._

_._

_Hari ini, Near ditinggalkan oleh dua orang yang dikaguminya…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-26 Januari 2010-**

"L, penculikan Takada bukan perbuatan saya."

"…oh, begitu…? Berarti… Mello."

"Ya."

Jeda sejenak.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya sampai tiga hari ke depan, saya tak ingin direcoki… saya serius."

"Saya percaya dengan ucapanmu, Near. Saya juga percaya kau tidak bekerja sama dengan Mello."

"L, kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mencari mereka."

"Ya… begitu pula dengan kami."

Hubungan diputuskan. Near meletakkan mikrofon ke lantai, tetapi tangannya tidak berhenti memutar tangkainya, dengan gerakan yang sama seperti kebiasaan saat jemarinya menggulung rambut.

Meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun seperti biasanya, sebenarnya Near sangat kesal. Seperti yang tadi telah ia katakan pada L—**L-Kira**, maksudnya—ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ada hal apa pun mengganggu kelangsungan rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan rapi.

Ternyata, Mello malah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

Yah, sedikit banyak sebenarnya Near tidak mengharapkan hal lain dari Mello. Masih untung Lidner tidak memberikan informasi tentang Mikami kepada si pirang itu. Semoga saja Lidner dapat segera menghentikan Mello sebelum Mello tahu tentang Mikami… anggaplah sebagai pertanggungjawabannya.

Satu hal yang pasti: Mello melakukan tindakan nekat—yang bisa dibilang bodoh—ini agar dapat menangkap Kira lebih dulu daripada Near.

"_Salah seorang anggota penculik terpaksa ditembak mati karena mengarahkan senjata kepada para pengawal Takada-sama…"_

Near menatap monitor yang menayangkan berita itu. Matanya sedikit melebar saat saluran berita tersebut menampilkan gambar penculik yang ditembak mati.

_Matt…_

Jemari Near menguntai ujung rambut putihnya. Terkadang Mello memang keterlaluan sekali… bahkan Matt pun sampai dibawa-bawa.

Tapi sebenarnya Near juga tidak heran akan hal ini. Setelah kelompok mafia itu musnah, siapa lagi yang bisa diandalkan Mello? Dan Near sendiri yakin bahwa Matt telah sadar betul risiko yang mungkin dihadapinya ketika memutuskan membantu sahabat lamanya melawan Kira.

_Pi pi pi…_

Suara panggilan masuk terdengar.

"Dari Gevanni," kata Rester.

"Ada apa, Gevanni?"

"Near, ada kejadian yang aneh. Dari hasil pengamatan saya selama ini, biasanya Mikami pergi ke bank hanya sekali setiap bulannya, yaitu pada tanggal 25. Tapi hari ini dia pergi ke bank lagi, padahal kemarin sudah. Ini aneh sekali untuk seseorang yang hidupnya sangat teratur seperti Mikami."

Sesuatu melintas cepat di kepala Near.

"…kita tertipu," ujarnya setelah diam sejenak. "Kita tertipu mentah-mentah!"

Rester memandangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Near?"

"Buku yang telah kita manipulasi adalah buku palsu. Buku yang asli pasti ada di bank itu…" otak Near terus berputar. Layaknya menyusun _puzzle _kegemarannya, kini kepingan-kepingan itu pun terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Mikami yang mengeluarkan buku di luar… berbicara sendiri padahal tidak ada _shinigami _yang mengikuti… ponsel di kereta…

"Seharusnya saya sudah menyadari ini sejak dulu…" gumam Near. _Seandainya Mello tidak melakukan penculikan itu…_

Perhatian Near teralih karena suara berita di layar yang lain, "_…satu dari dua jenazah yang ditemukan di gereja yang terbakar tersebut adalah jenazah reporter NHN, Takada Kiyomi…"_

"Dugaan saya benar," kata Near, lambat nan jelas. "Mikami pasti pergi ke bank untuk mengambil buku aslinya agar dia bisa menghabisi Takada."

Near hendak melanjutkan berpikir untuk merapikan kesimpulannya, tetapi kalimat berita yang selanjutnya membuatnya terbungkam total.

"…_dan diduga, jenazah yang kedua adalah pelaku penculikan Takada-sama…"_

.

.

.

Ada dua orang yang Near kagumi di dunia ini.

Yang pertama, sudah jelas: L. Near mengaguminya, menghormatinya, mengidolakannya. Tidak pernah Near merasakan perasaan seperti itu kepada orang lain selain L.

Dia sangat terkejut dan marah saat mendengar L telah tewas, meskipun keterkejutan dan kemarahan itu tidak ditampakkannya seperti yang Mello lakukan. Yang jelas, Near bertekad akan menangkap Kira demi membalaskan dendam L.

Orang kedua yang dikagumi Near adalah Mello. Seperti kebanyakan rival di dunia ini, rasa kagum kepada sang rival pastilah ada.

Near pun merasakannya.

_Pi pi pi…_

Nada panggilan masuk kembali berbunyi, mengembalikan Near dari pikirannya yang melayang-layang.

"Near, dari Lidner."

"Tolong sambungkan."

"Near, maaf… saya tidak mengira Mello akan…" penyesalan terdengar kental dalam nada suara Lidner.

"Tidak apa. Masalahnya sudah terpecahkan," sahut Near. "Dan sebenarnya, masalah itu justru terpecahkan karena aksi Mello."

"Tapi Near, Mello…"

"Saya tahu. Saya akan berkabung untuknya nanti, saat semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang, saya harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah Mello tinggalkan untuk saya."

.

.

.

**-28 Januari 2010-**

"Yagami Light, kau adalah Kira."

Tudingan Near itu tidak lantas membuat Light mengaku, meskipun bukti nyata sudah ada di tangan Near. Light masih berkutat dengan ketidakmengertiannya: _bagaimana bisa…?_

Kemungkinan demi kemungkinan silih berganti memenuhi kepala Light. Near, yang melihat hal itu, memahami kebingungan musuhnya dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Ini semua berkat Mello, Yagami Light. Kau pasti mengerti ucapan saya ini."

Beberapa saat berikutnya dihabiskan Near untuk menerangkan semuanya, menegaskan kekalahan Kira.

"Mello berbeda dengan saya. Cara-cara yang dilakukannya bisa sangat ekstrem dan berlebihan. Saya tidak menyetujuinya… metode kami berbeda. Hanya tujuan kami yang sama, yaitu menangkap Kira."

Near memainkan boneka jari Mello di tangannya.

"Penculikan Takada dilakukannya karena dia berpikir untuk bertindak lebih dulu daripada saya. Namun, tindakan Mello bukan hanya didasari oleh itu. Dia melakukannya juga untuk berjaga-jaga, seandainya dia tidak bisa melampaui saya."

Hening.

"Mello selalu mengatakan akan menjadi nomor satu, melampaui saya dan L. Itulah mengapa dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan saya untuk menjadi penerus L. Tapi dia tahu kami masing-masing tak akan bisa melampaui L… mungkin karena saya kurang dalam bertindak dan Mello kurang tenang…"

Lagi-lagi Near memberi jeda.

"Dengan kata lain, jika masing-masing dari kami tidak bisa melampaui target kami…" Near mengacungkan boneka jari dirinya dan Mello di atas boneka L, "…dengan berdua, kami bisa disejajarkan dengan L. **Dengan berdua, kami bisa melampaui L.**"

Jerih. Seperti itulah arti ekspresi Yagami Light sekarang.

"Bukti yang tidak bisa didapat L untuk menangkap Kira… berhasil kami dapatkan. Kami berhasil mengalahkan Kira!"

Pandangan mata Near menajam.

"Jika ada yang ingin kaukatakan sekarang, cepat katakan saja, Yagami Light!"

Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, berujung pada kematian Yagami Light—Kira—di tangan _shinigami_-nya, Ryuk. Near memang tidak berhasil memenjarakannya, tapi sudahlah. Toh dendam L dan Mello sudah terbalas.

Lagipula, seperti kata _shinigami _itu, "_Apa pun yang dilakukan manusia saat dia hidup, itu juga yang akan dialaminya saat dia mati. __**Kematian itu adil**__._"

Entah apa yang akan Kira dapatkan setelah mati, Near tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang pasti, sudah jelas itu adalah **keadilan yang sebenarnya**.

.

.

.

Hanya sunyi yang ada di mobil SPK dalam perjalanan pulang, meski segala ketegangan telah berlalu. Gevanni menyetir, Rester di sampingnya. Lidner duduk di belakang bersama Near. Yang disebut belakangan menatap ke luar jendela sambil memainkan boneka jari dirinya dan Mello di tangan.

"Near," suara Lidner lembut, "semuanya sudah selesai. Kita berhasil."

"Ya," sahut Near. "Tapi saya berharap Mello juga berada di sini sekarang, menyaksikan kekalahan Kira."

"Mungkin dia sedang melihatnya, dari atas sana," timpal Gevanni.

"…mungkin," Near membalas tanpa emosi.

"Nampaknya kau sangat menyesalkan kematiannya, Near," kali ini Rester yang bicara.

"Itu benar. L sudah tewas, dan kini Mello juga. Siapa lagi yang akan saya kejar untuk dilampaui?"

Near memilin rambutnya dengan jari yang tidak dipakaikan boneka.

"Anda sudah pernah dengar betapa saya sangat mengagumi L. Tapi mungkin Anda tidak tahu bahwa saya pun mengagumi Mello, meskipun tentu saja kekaguman saya padanya tidak seperti kekaguman saya pada L.

"Mello kesal pada saya karena selalu menjadi nomor dua. Dia iri pada saya. Namun, sebenarnya saya juga iri padanya. Saya iri karena dia bisa berteman dan mudah akrab dengan banyak orang, tidak seperti saya. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah bisa akur dengan saya karena rasa inferiornya terhadap saya."

Mata Near tertuju pada boneka jari Mello di telunjuknya. Lidner, yang duduk di sampingnya, terkejut melihat mimik wajah Near yang melembut—meski hanya sedikit, nyaris tak kentara.

"Saya berkabung atas kematian Mello, tapi di sisi lain… saya senang. Mello, walaupun secara tidak langsung, telah melengkapi kepingan _puzzle _terakhir yang hampir hilang karena luput dari penglihatan saya, yaitu bahwa buku pertama yang kita manipulasi adalah buku palsu. Dia membuat saya bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini sampai akhir sehingga saya tidak menjadi pecundang. Karena dialah kita menang."

Tatapan Near kembali ke luar jendela.

"Dari dulu saya selalu ingin bermain _puzzle _bersama Mello… saya yakin pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

_Dan akhirnya saya bisa mewujudkannya, meskipun "_puzzle _Kira" ini menjadi _puzzle _pertama dan terakhir yang kami susun bersama._

Sunyi lagi. Ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di dalam mobil itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Rester."

"Ya, Near?"

"Bisa tolong belikan saya piyama hitam? Besok saya mau memakainya seharian."

**.The End.**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>AN:

**Satu. **Ini fanfic saya setelah berbulan-bulan kena WB, jadi maaf kalo aneh atau alurnya kecepetan atau gimana lah. m(_ _)m

**Dua. **Nulis fanfic Death Note ternyata memang susah banget ya. (;_;) Canon-nya terlalu indah sih.

**Tiga. **Sebenernya saat ini saya lagi pergi dari dunia per-fanfic-an. Tapi karena kemaren Eila baik banget nanyain keadaan saya yang lagi luka, saya jadi pengin nulis fanfic untuknya. Tadinya pengin saya kasih tanggal 28 Juni pas ultah Eila, tapi kayaknya tanggal segitu saya lagi UAS. f(-_-;;) Dan lagi, saya ini nggak tahan kalo ada ide muter-muter di kepala, soalnya ganggu belajar saya. Jadi mending saya tulis dan _publish _segera biar nggak ada tanggungan lagi dan saya bisa lanjut hiatus dengan tenang.

**Empat. **Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. ^_^


End file.
